


A Rare Were in the Marketplace

by fanabana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanabana/pseuds/fanabana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many heads turned as Derek Hale entered the busy marketplace. It was rare to see a were here and the villagers were curious. The crowded, smelly, loud city center was used mainly by humans, fae, and magic practitioners to sell and trade their wares. The Hale pack was as large as it was wealthy and they had no need to haggle with vendors but Derek wasn’t here to get a good deal on some spices. He reread the note emissary Deaton gave him “STILES – potion to stop infection of the blood”. He scanned the numerous storefronts until he saw one that plainly said “STILES” in faded red letters. That was the mage Deaton thought would be able to help his brother’s condition. Derek and all of the Hales actually, have heard rumors about Stiles for a few years now; about how he came into his power so young, about how powerful he is, about how he occasionally uses unorthodox methods that other magic users frown upon. But the Hales generally stay away from magic, aside from the pack's emissary, werewolves and magic get along as well as wolves and foxes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rare Were in the Marketplace

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic on AO3 (thanks so much to everyone who left comments and kudos and bookmarked my first fic!) and please let me know if I need to add any tags or warnings.

Many heads turned as Derek Hale entered the busy marketplace. It was rare to see a were here and the villagers were curious. The crowded, smelly (even to less sensitive noses), loud city center was used mainly by humans, fae, and magic practitioners to sell and trade their wares. The Hale pack was as large as it was wealthy and they had no need to haggle with vendors but Derek wasn’t here to get a good deal on some spices. He reread the note emissary Deaton gave him “STILES – potion to stop infection of the blood”. He scanned the numerous storefronts until he saw one that plainly said “STILES” in faded red letters.That was the name of the mage that emissary Deaton recommended. He’s the only one he thought would be able to help his brother’s condition. Derek and all of the Hales actually, have heard rumors about Stiles for a few years now; about how he came into his power so young, about how powerful he is, about how he occasionally uses unorthodox methods that other magic users frown upon. But the Hales generally stay away from magic, aside from their emissary, werewolves and magic get along as well as wolves and foxes. 

Once Derek opened the door to Stiles’s shop, he was hit with so many powerful scents he wanted to close the door and leave, if not for the potion he desperately needed. Sage, hibiscus flowers, honey, wet earth, the scum that grows on stagnant puddles and ponds; Derek tried to filter it all through until it was manageable. Derek wasn’t listening to the conversations going on in the shop but he was aware when they abruptly ended and all eyes shifted to him awkwardly standing by the entrance. 

“Hello!” Derek’s attention turned to the man behind the counter who was greeting him. “I’m Stiles, mage, potion maker, and trader of rare magical goods! Welcome to my shop! We don’t get a lot of weres in here. What can I help you with?” 

Derek scoffed, “You have a werewolf in your shop right now,” he gestured to a tan skinned man standing next to an overstuffed bookshelf. “And there’s also a kitsune”- he gestured to a young Asian woman standing next to the other were – “and a banshee and a human” – he pointed at the two remaining women in the shop, one with soft red hair, the other with brown –“but from what I hear about your skills in magic, surely you know that.”

Stiles looked surprised but he quickly smiled at Derek. He chuckled, “These are my friends, they don’t count. They’re always in here hanging around. I mean, we hardly ever have weres in here as _paying customers!_ ” The human girl laughed at that and quickly hid it behind her hand as Stiles turned to glare at her. “In fact why don’t my friends go to the back room so they don’t crowd _my paying customer_ as he shops, hmm?” he implored to the room at large. 

“I’m not going to sit in that dusty old storage room,” the petite banshee practically hissed at Stiles. “Let’s go to that bakery those weird elves have,” she addressed her friends in a much more pleasant tone.

“Yeah,” the kitsune agreed, “They make the best cookies.” 

The others murmured their agreement and shuffled out the door, as the other were keep shooting glances between Derek and Stiles as if he was communicating with the mage. It wouldn’t be the first time Derek’s ran into weres who were overprotective and practically territorial over their non-were friends. 

Derek moved to stand at the center of the counter right in front of the mage. “Look,” he demanded, “I don’t have a lot of time. I need this potion made quickly.” He produced his slip of paper and slid it towards Stiles. 

The mage read the paper without picking it up. “That won’t work on a werewolf.”

“I know!” Derek exclaimed, startling Stiles. He sighed and rubbed his eyes for a moment to regain control. “It’s for a human member of my pack,” he explained. “He doesn’t have a lot of time and while our emissary could make that he doesn’t have all the necessary ingredients and it would take him too long to get them all… I ran here as fast as I could because if he doesn’t take the potion tonight… we don’t think he’ll wake up tomorrow.” 

Derek was pleasantly surprised to find Stiles sliding his hand along his own, which was angrily curled in a fist, and giving him a reassuring squeeze. “Don’t worry dude, I can whip this potion up in my sleep.”

“Don’t call me ‘dude’” Derek huffed out. Stiles barked out a laugh as he picked up an old, large, leather bound book from under the counter and flipped through the pages. His eyes swept over the list of ingredients and he hummed to himself as he began ripping leaves off a nearby plant and placing them in a large mortar and pestle. Not having anything else to do, Derek took this time to study the young mage. He was tall and lithe with white creamy skin that was dotted with moles. His short brown hair was sticking up in all directions, like he had run his hands through it several times already this morning. 

Stiles grabbed a brown twig out of a box and began cutting it with a small paring knife. The inside of the twig was bright red and he took all the pieces in his hand and placed them in the mortar and pestle. Next he added a clear bubbly liquid. Derek couldn’t place the smell of it. Stiles left the counter and went to the back of the shop and returned only moments later with a large jar that said “DRIED TADPOLES”. He took a small measuring cup and scooped out the proper amount and added them to the rest of the ingredients. Stiles looked up at Derek and smiled as he began to crush the mixture and form it into a thick paste.

The paste was a dark shade of purple and smelled faintly of earth and minerals and maple syrup. Stiles took a heaping tablespoon and put it in an empty bottle. He filled the bottle the rest of the way with water from the tap, put a cork in it, and shook it until it was combined. “I’m not gonna lie, this potion is nasty,” Stiles admitted, “and no matter how much you mix it its thick and gloopy. But it works. So just have your mate drink this-” 

“I’m not mated,” Derek interrupted. “I mean it’s for my brother. My little brother Jacob. He was goofing off and broke his arm last week. We know how humans heal, I mean my dad is also a human we’re used to their healing and our emissary, Deaton treated the break but the wound must have gotten infected. Deaton said it entered his bloodstream. And Jacob is feverish and so sickly and weak right now…” Derek trailed off, not sure why he even shared so much with the mage in the first place.

When Derek met stiles eyes again the younger man looked surprised and intrigued. “Wow. Okay.” He rambled, “I just had no idea weres could have human children. That’s so cool.” 

Derek furrowed his brows, “You’re one of the most powerful magic users in the area, how could you not know that? Plus your friend is a werewolf.” 

Stiles face reddened. “Scott was bitten by a rogue alpha a few years ago.” He protested. “It’s not like he had any guidance.” Derek raised his hands in surrender. “And it’s not like any of the packs around here are willing to meet with an outsider and answer my every question.” Derek shrugged his shoulders in agreement.

“I mean it makes sense,” Stiles appeared to be talking to himself, “that a human and a were could have either as a child.” He addressed Derek this time, “Scott is engaged to Kira, the kitsune, and we’re all waiting for them to have kids so we can bet on if they’ll have a wolf or a fox.” 

“They’re getting married? But I thought wolves and foxes didn’t get along…”

“That’s just an old wives tale. How could you not know that?” Stiles mocked with a wicked smile. Derek huffed out a laugh and smiled too, he found Stiles’s mood to be infectious.  
Derek thoughts quickly turned to his brother. How could he be wasting his precious time here talking and laughing and… _flirting_ with a guy when his brother’s life hangs in the balance?

“If the potion is done, I really need to get going-” “Oh, yes! It’s done. Just have Jacob drink the whole bottle and he should be fine, probably a little tired though.”

Stiles picked up the bottle of purple sludge and handed to Derek. “How much do I owe you?” He inquired as he placed the bottle in his bag. He and his pack would pay any amount of money to cure Jacob, just as they would do for any of the pack. And they could afford it too, as they were one of the oldest and largest packs of the region. 

“How about we do a trade? I could use some supernatural strength on Friday to help me clean out my store room-” “Sure,” Derek interrupted. “I can do that.” He had a hand on the door but he was conflicted. He felt eager to get back but he didn’t want Stiles to think he was eager to leave him. “I’ll see you Friday, Stiles.”

“See you then, Derek. Tell your brother that I wish him well!” He waved at Derek from his spot behind his counter. 

Heads turned as Derek Hale sprinted through the marketplace and into the forest. This time though people claim that instead of looking panicked and angry, he looked calmer and like there was a hint of a smile on his face. It was a rare sight indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic on AO3 (thanks so much to everyone who left comments and kudos and bookmarked my first fic!) and please let me know if I need to add any tags or warnings.
> 
> I think this drabble can stand on it's own but I might continue it if I get any inspiration.


End file.
